1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoplastic silicone hot melt that is moisture curable.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
Thermoplastic polymers are a well-known and widely used class of polymers. Thermoplastic polymers allow for trial and error in attempts to form them into desired shapes. If the thermoplastic polymer is incorrectly molded, it can be re-heated and set again. However, thermoplastic polymers have the disadvantage that a thermoplastic polymer set in an intended form may lose its shape when subjected to temperatures sufficient to cause softening or flow. This can be disadvantageous when the thermoplastic polymer has been set in a desired shape.
Among known thermoplastic polymers are hot melt adhesives. These polymers remain solid until they are heated to the appropriate temperature to make them flow. Hot melts typically form adhesive bonds with the substrate to which they are applied once the flowable polymer is cooled again to a solid.
In contrast to thermoplastic polymers, thermoset polymers avoid certain shown comings known to be associated with thermoplastic polymers in that once they are crosslinked, they retain their shape. Unfortunately, this ability that allows the thermoset polymer to maintain its shape can also be a disadvantage—once the thermoset polymer is set in a desired form, it cannot be changed, even if that particular form is not the intended or desired form. Thus, the thermoset polymer must be set in its correct form the first time it is set.
It would be desirable to provide a moisture curable hot melt which has the advantages of both thermoplastic and thermoset polymers, while avoiding the disadvantages associated with subjecting the thermoplastic polymer to high temperatures and the disadvantages associated with crosslinking the thermoset polymers.